Shades of Friendship
by brown.gold26
Summary: They were best friends. But there are almost always hidden feelings. OOC; AU;
1. Chapter 1

L.O.L.

"_Hey!" 7 year old Jace had been walking home from his last day of school, practically skipping when he decided to test the waters and walk around the back of the house. In his 'rebellious' action, he discovered a red headed girl of no more than he was, maybe 6, sitting under the tree that border lined one side of the neighborhood's backyards to the other. _

_The girl looked up. Jace sucked in his breath. Her eyes were so green,_ _they looked so magical. Jace dropped his backpack next to his outdoor play set and walked up to the girl. "I'm sorry. Is this your tree?" the girl looked back at the tree._

_Jace didn't really know who's tree it was as it was the center point of four backyards, two on each side. "Kinda. Where'd you come from?"_

"_I-I'm not sure," the girl looked honestly confused so Jace just left it alone and came to stand next to her. He realized she had been drawing. For a 6 year old, her drawing looked pretty good, recognizable. _

"_What's that?" Jace snatched the sketchbook from her hands and moved a little ways away so that she was not able to grab the book even if she stretched with all her might within the limits of her tiny little arms. He knew exactly what it was but with the joy of summer ahead, he wanted to have a little 'fun'._

"_Nothing! Give it baack!" she wailed. She stood up, dusting off the dirt on her tan-colored shorts and started running towards Jace, who had also started running-in the same direction but away from her. Sort of like in a game of tag._

"_But I haven't seen everything in here." He ran behind the side of a white fence and kneeled down long enough for him to glimpse a second or two on the second page before it was snatched right back out of his hands. _

_Holding the sketchbook firmly in her left arm, she placed her free hand on her hip, "And what do you think you're doing mister?" She cowered over him-that is until he stood up. Even at 7 going on 8, Jace was still taller than her by no less than half a foot. He thought this was hilarious. This red head randomly showed up in technically his backyard technically sitting under his tree and was giving him the 'I-am-to-be-respected' tone his mom used on him; give or take the sketchbook incident._

"_What's your name?" He folded his arms across his chest._

"_Why do you wanna know?" She folded her arms across her chest, still clutching the sketchbook close, mimicking him._

"_My name is Jace. Now you have to tell me yours," he pointed at her, "its only fair."_

"_You were being mean. So you're not fair." She swatted his hand away from her face._

_In the blink of an eye, he grabbed her sketchbook-again-and turned his back towards her. He flipped to the front: CLARISSA was written in big, colorful crayon letters_

"_Your name is too long." He scrunched his nose in disapproval._

"_Well I can't change it!" she let a frustrated sigh out and decided to tickle him in his armpits which unfortunately for her was not one of his tender spots._

"_Why aren't you laughing? When my dad tickles me there, I laugh like a…a cow!" She searched for a word that met her expectations. _

_Jace snorted, "Nu-uh. Cows don't laugh. They moo. My kindergarten teacher told me." He stood straighter, making his chest puff out, trying to show how smart he was._

"_You're in kindergarten?" she asked with her eyes widening._

"_No! I passed kindergarten. I'm a seco-third grader now." He smirked remembering he had passed second grade and was now entering the summer of his second grade year. __**(A/N:Yes, even 7 year old Jace smirked.)**_

"_That's not fair. I'm in 1__st__ grade. Well, actually, when I left my school, they told me I can go into the second grade rooms when I come back from my summer. Isn't that cool? I bet second grade is fun…" she looked almost sad to have left her school. _

"_It's not that great," he felt obliged to cheer this strange girl up, "We didn't color as much as we used to. And I didn't even get to use the sandbox last week."_

"_Your school has a sandbox? Awesome!" She jumped up and down thinking of all the possibilities. Her and Jace walked over to the tree and sat down as Jace tried to explain to her what exactly one should expect._

_This was the start of **something.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. TBH, I had no idea people would actually read this let alone follow. I know I'm not that good a writer so if you could review, that helps. After this chapter, things should start to pick up. Anyway, enjoy!**

L.O.L.

Clary POV

"Is that everything?" Clary's mom Jocelyn scanned the hotel room they'd rented over the summer in Paris. Clary quickly walked to all the closed drawers and closets and gave them one last look. Empty.

"Yup. Let's roll." She opened the hotel door and grabbed two suitcases as her mom grabbed the other two. They took the elevator which was one of the best qualities about the hotel. the backside was made of glass so as you descended, you got a floor-to-ceiling view of all the hotel floors and main floors, not to mention the beautiful fountain out front. Clary's hands started twitching, an indication she wanted to stop time and drop everything to sketch. Clary's mom must have noticed because she let go of the suitcases handle and grabbed Clary's hand.

"We can take pictures?" Her mom knew that it wouldn't be the same. They'd come to Paris for her mom to join a highly-ranked global summer art class, Clary was only spectating and taking notes but one day, she hoped to be one of the students. But then again, Clary was missing her best friend. She hadn't seen him all summer. Just thinking about Jace made her excited. She whipped out her old beaten up iPod (at age 16, she still didn't have a phone. Can you believe that?) and quickly texted Jace on Kik through the hotels Wi-Fi: _on my way. _She shoved it in her pocket for fear of any other teenager seeing her pitiful device, fixed her high pony-tail, straightened her shirt and Vans, and walked out of the elevator with her mom. She handed the check-in agent the room key, unable to speak French.

"_Merci, madam_." The old lady plastered a fake smile on her face. Clary smiled back a real smile. That's just how nice she was. They hailed a cab and drove to the airport, Clary taking in all her surroundings with her big, green eyes as her mother last-minute sorted out the tickets. Clary saw the driver staring at them far too many times. Once, Clary had caught his eyes in a challenge. He looked back to the road, blushed for some reason. She got bored and fell asleep looking up at the darkening blue night sky.

* * *

Jocelyn shook awake her daughter as the cab had pulled in front of the drop-off area. "Clary, we're here. Come-on." Clary groggily sat up and unbuckled her seat belt, stepping out of the car. Her mom had already paid and was taking out the last of the four luggage's.

Clary stretched her arms out and grabbed her two assigned suitcases. "Thank you!" they shouted to the cab driver who drove off, hoping they left him enough money in the back seat as tip. They walked into the airport.

* * *

"_Bonjour.__Voulez-vous__un verre__ou de la nourriture__?_ " Clary just stared at the flight attendant like she was literally from another planet. The lady-young might she add, maybe 20-just laughed and repeated in a heavily french-accented english. "Hello. What vould you like to drink?"

"Water, please." Clary sounded out all the syllables. The lady just looked at Clary like _she_ was the one from the alien planet. "Yes. Be right back." The lady shuffled down the aisle in her 4-inch pumps and Clary turned back to suffer through the 8th repeat of the Frozen marathon. In French. She could understand with the subtitles underneath, and her many years of practice reading with her friend Simon, watching anime.

Clary leaned on her moms shoulder in their two-seated row. They were lucky enough not to get placed next to a freak-show. Her mom was fast asleep; the art classes must have taken a heavy toll on her. Classes had started pretty early, leaving Clary alone with enough money to buy food for breakfast and lunch at 5:30 a.m. Clary did enjoy the privacy though; it gave her a chance to connect with her 'inner artist' as the global teacher had put it.

The lady shuffled back down the aisle with a bottle of water and a bag of pretzels. A _small_ bag of pretzels. "_ici__est__votre-_" she switched back to English, "Here you go. Enjoy." She smiled.

"_Merci_," Clary squinted at her name tag, "Emma." The lady-Emma- smiled and shuffled away.

Clary sat her drink down in the arm coaster and snuggled back into the side of her mom. The plane was just so peaceful and the hum of the engine was hypnotic, not to mention the sky was a dark shade of purple now. So… peaceful…

* * *

Clary woke up to the over-head announcement speaker buzzing once, "_New-York est proche. Tous les passagers, se il vous plaît boucle vos ceintures pour l'atterrissage. Je le répète, se il vous plaît boucle vos ceintures pour l'atterrissage.__"_

Then it had an English automated reader translate, "New-York is approaching. All passengers please buckle your seatbelts for landing. I repeat, please buckle your seatbelts for landing." Then it clicked off, seatbelt indicators buzzing all around.

She shook awake her mom. "Mom. Mom. Wake up." Her mom faintly woke up, just enough to gain consciousness. "We're here." Her mom finally woke up just enough to shift her weight to the left side of her body. Airplane chairs: not comfy forever. The plane finally gained view of the run-way and Clary was excited as ever, basically bouncing in her seat with jitters. Then reality came back to slap her in the face. What if all her friends ditched her? What if Luke-her stepdad- had an affair? That would devastate her mother. She loved him; Clary could tell by the way they looked at each other. Even after all this time, 6 years, they still loved each other like they had just started dating. Clary still remembered the wedding. Her mom wore a white dress with a laced fabric backing and a mermaid-like fit. She looked beautiful. Luke, however, looked extremely handsome in his matching gray suit, tie, and pants, with crazy gray and red striped socks. Clary smiled at the sweet memory.

"What's wrong?" Jocelyn stopped putting her stuff back into her bag and looked at Clary.

"Nothing. Just remembering moments."

* * *

Clary reached over the conveyer belt plastic barrier and grabbed her red luggage which happened to be the first bag to have arrived. She looked back to her mom over her shoulder who was seated in the waiting area right next to the restrooms. She waived and pointed to their first recovery. Her mom smiled and grabbed her purse and items, making her way over to where Clary was standing. "Whoop whoop!" her mom did an eighties dance move where she imitated 'raising the roof'. Normal teenagers would have been blushing on ends but Clary laughed and joined in on the dance, both of them looking quite crazy in an airport full of business people on this Friday night.

A turquoise bag came into sight and before Jocelyn could grab it, a well muscled arm reached it first. She looked up to see her one and only Luke.

"LUKE!" she gave him a death-like hug which Clary was sure he was having a hard time breathing. She waited for her mom to stop making out with him until she gave him her own version of the death hug, subtract mini-make out session.

Luke turned back to his wife, with his hand on Clary's shoulder, "I missed you both so much," He kissed Clary's head. "And so did we." Clary and Jocelyn looked over Luke's shoulders to see her four best friends in the world. Alec, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle.

Clarys eyes started to water as they all stood, grinning like idiots. The same idiots she hadn't seen since school ended 2 months ago. She ran up to them and forced them into a group hug. Then she backed up and gave each one an individual hug, tears silently streaming down her happy face.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. The more reviews, the sooner I'll update ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if it's too long … message me what you think might happen after this chapter.

L.O.L.

Jace POV

"And so did we." Jace said. Izzy, Simon, and Alec all stood up from their chairs when they spotted the red head.

Clary ran over to them, giving them a group hug and then individually hugging them. When Clary had got to Jace, she looked up at him and hugged him harder than the others. She buried her head in his chest as Jace rubbed her back in a brotherly sort of way, even though Clary had a real brother, Jonathan, who couldn't make it because he was arranging a last minute surprise party at the house along with the help of Alec's boyfriend.

"I missed you." She mumbled.

"Me too. Next time your mom decides to whisk you away on a magical adventure to another country, please do tell me first." Jace pulled away from Clary only to rub her hair with his knuckles.

"Hey!" Clary swatted his arm playfully, "And magical, really?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You're right. I wasn't there so it obviously wasn't magical."

Clary shook her head, smiling, "Does your ego have a down-size button?"

"I'm not sure how to take that statement." He smirked.

"Alright, alright, let's go. You all have school tomorrow." Luke grabbed the two suitcases and rose up the handles.

"Ugh." The group collectively sighed.

"After two months of peace, and we have to return to that hell-hole." Simon said, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

Jocelyn laughed, "Let's go."

Surprisingly, they all fit into Luke's Dodge Caravan. Then again, the car did have like, a billion seats.

"So, tell me, how was the famous city of Paris" Izzy asked. The girls sat in the very back row with Simon dozing off to the left, Jocelyn and Luke upfront, Jace and Alec in the middle row, giving Jace a straight path to anyone's conversation.

"Awesome!" She laughed, "I always pictured it as an entirely different planet but it's just a really beautiful place. We took pictures." she stretched her arm around the back, digging out her mom's professional camera and started scrolling through the pictures, adding her comments and laughter.

"And this is when I persuaded mom into riding down the big waterslide at the hotel." Clary laughed.

"Can I see the pictures when you're done?" Jace turning partially around in his seat thanks to the seat-belt.

Both girls looked up, Clary smiling brightly, "Sure." They both looked back down as Jace turned back around. That was one of the things he had been missing all summer, her smile. He felt a tiny bit of anger towards Jocelyn. It wasn't really her fault but did she really have to take Clary away for the only two months they had a break? Thanks to Jocelyn, Jace had to play Xbox with Alec, he had to bear _that day_ without the one person who he'd allowed to tag along, and not to mention the hoards of bitches that basically flocked their bodies to him saying stupid things like, "I'm single too." He shook his head. He had a girlfriend, and it wasn't even Clary. Why did they all assume that the two were together? Hadn't they ever seen a boy and a girl being best friends?

Jace rested his head on his hand which was propped up on the door's arm rest. When he replayed the moment he saw Clary in person for the first time in 2 months, he could have sworn his heart was doing drunken somersaults. She looked different, he could tell you that. She looked _lighter_. Not in weight, but the way she handled herself as if Paris was a nicely needed 'fresh breath of air'. She didn't change the style of her clothes, they just looked more fitting. _Huh . . ._

When Clary came to hug him at the airport, he could _definitely_ tell that her clothes did in fact get tighter. I guess after not seeing your best friend for a whole summer, things _do_ tend to change. Then again, she was a girl, if you catch what he means. Jace wasn't happy to say the least; the second week off of school and her mom popped the question: 'Want to go to Paris?' Of course she'd say yes. Jace would say yes! He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jace must've been thinking pretty slowly because in no time, they were pulling into Clary's driveway. Then again, they lived only 1 hour from the airport. The girls were laughing at something Simon had said who apparently had just woken up.

Jace and Alec got out first, pulling the seats down in order for the back passengers to get out. Izzy stepped out pretty gracefully considering the fact she was wearing heels. No surprise there. Clary however, got her foot caught under the chair and started falling out the car when Jace had instinctively caught her, bridal-style. He tried not to shake his right arm which was near her ass. Simon just rolled his eyes and stumbled out, barely any more graceful than Clary.

"You do know that if you'd have fallen, I wouldn't have tried to catch you right?" Jace told him, shutting the door with his foot. Clary wacked Jace's chest with her hand, a sign she wanted to be put down but Jace just held her tighter.

"Yeah, I totally want you to hold me like that." Simon pushed past Clary and Jace, catching up to Isabelle who was 'nonchalantly' waiting most likely for him to catch up. It was Jace's turn to roll his eyes. Those two obviously had a thing for each other. Why they kept beating around the bush, no one knew.

He walked over to the front steps, finally putting Clary down who was blushing profusely, and looking anywhere but at him. Jace smirked. He had this effect on girls but when it came to Clary, he felt something more than pride.

They all stood at the front door, waiting for Luke and Jocelyn to stop the heavy make out session and join them. They all knew what was waiting for them inside, besides Clary and Jocelyn.

_Here it goes_, Jace thought before reaching over and unlocking the door with his own key to her house.

* * *

Clary POV

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they pushed Clary and Jocelyn in, the two of them laughing and shielding their faces from the automatic glitter bombs Alec's boyfriend Magnus had placed in the doorway.

Clary looked up and smiled. Her whole house was covered in 'welcome home' signs, dangly decorations, and pictures. She met Jace's eyes and smiled even more. Jace smiled back, recognizing his heart's efforts to perform gymnastics.

"I hope you like it cause I spent 4 hours doing this." Magnus walked out of the kitchen wearing a 'kiss-the-chef' apron.

"Magnus!" Clary ran up to Magnus and attacked him into a hug. Magnus just laughed, catching Alec's eye for a split second and winking, making Alec blush and look away. Clary backed away and did a 360 of her home again. Her smile then dropped as she ran up the stairs looking for her brother.

Clary opened all the doors in the hallway. _Wow my house is bigger than I remember_, she thought. Clary mentally smacked herself in the face when she didn't check the music room they had installed in the house a year ago. _Of course he'd be there._

"Jon!" she burst into the room, only to find a sleeping Jonathon in the corner. She smiled at all the ripped up wrapping paper strewn around him. Clary walked over to Jonathon and kneeled down next to him, trying to see what he had been attempting to wrap. She quietly gasped at the sketchbook hidden partially under Jonathon. She pulled it strategically from under him in a way that he wouldn't wake up.

She clutched the sketchbook close to her, smelling the new paper smell she loved.

"You weren't supposed to see that." She spun around to see Jace leaning against the door frame, hands crossed over his well-defined chest she could see through his white tee thanks to the lights in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She hid the book behind her back, _as if he didn't just see it,_ she thought.

"I think you do. And unless you want to ruin the surprise even more, you'll hand the book to me." He walked closer to Clary, sticking his hand out.

"Its gonna be mine anyway. I'm not giving it back" Clary stepped back.

"I am not afraid to tickle you Clarissa."

"Fine." She slowly started to hand the book back before last-minutely pulling it back and trying to break for it around Jace. Of course Jace was faster than her so he easily blocked the exit.

"Tsk, tsk. I was saving you from this but…" Jace pounced at Clary, tickling under her arms, her weakest spot. She fell on the floor giggling, begging for mercy. Jace grinned, tickling her back. Jace had pushed Clary against the wall along the way, while Clary slid down, trying to crawl in between his legs. Jace pushed more weight on Clary, so she was literally pinned to the wall, Jace holding both her hands above her head. Eventually, Jace softened on her for a moment before Clary took advantage and flipped him over, barely standing up straight herself, still trying to run. Jace who was sitting on the floor grabbed her arm and pulled her back on top of him, so she was straddling him. Clary wiggled on his lap, laughing hysterically. He was still tickling her but nowhere near as persistent as before. He eventually stopped, looking straight into her eyes.

"I want the book." Clary said, fire in her emerald-green eyes. Her breath smelled like peppermint, Jace noted.

"Then get it." Jace held the book high above his head, causing Clary to lean into Jace, so she was flush against him.

_This is your best friend, don't think of her like that_, Jace scolded himself, "Fine, fine. Keep it." Jace said, shifting on the floor, so she fell off him.

"No, no, here. Ill pretend to be surprised." She stuck the book down his shirt and finally ran out the door.

Jace sighed heavily, running a hand through his golden hair.

* * *

Jace POV

"Look what I got!" Luke walked in, holding the sketchbook.

"Oh, wow! Thanks." She said with fake-enthusiasm, giving her dad a hug, who then went back upstairs to Jocelyn, doing who-knows-what.

"Did you bring any presents for us?" Izzy walked into the kitchen near Clary, who was bent over, balancing on her elbows on the island, phone in hand.

"Izzy!" Alec scolded.

"Oh yeah. Totally forgot about those." Clary shoved her phone in her jackets pocket and headed over to the living room, where she had thought she placed the gifts. She stepped over Jace and Simons legs, since they both were sprawled across the floor, playing Xbox.

"Where the hell…" she muttered.

She started checking under all the furniture, since the couches sat pretty high up from the ground.

"Who the fuck shoved it way under here?" Clary bent down, her butt protruding straight in Jace's direction. Simon nudged Jace in the stomache.

"Dude, stop looking at her and focus! We finally beat level 14!" Simon whispered to Jace.

Jace was surprised to say the least. Clary had gone from his scrawny little red-head to a girl with visible curves. He reluctantly un-glued his eyes from her ass back to the TV.

"Everyone get in here. Jace, go get Jon."

Jace stood up and stretched, "Why me?"

"Cause you're the biggest asshat in here." She brushed her dust-covered hand on her jeans, sitting down in the center, placing the gifts in the middle of what she was hoping would be a circle of people.

"Not true." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No worries, I got him already." Izzy walked down the stairs with John behind her. Jace could have sworn Simon glared at John for a second before returning to his usual face.

"Good. Magnus! Alec! Lay your hands off of each other for 2 freakin seconds and get your asses in here!" Jace shouted.

"Jace don't-" Sure enough, Magnus and Alec walked out of the bathroom, together, with Alec blushing, and Magnus smirking.

"Oh god." Simon put his face in his hands, while Izzy and Clary were trying their best not to crack up.

"Okay okay. Stop. I need to pass this out and then I need to kick you all out the door." Clary ran a hand through her hair.

Simon and Izzy sat on the two seated couch. Surprise, Jace thought. Alec Magnus and Jon sat by the wall on the floor, since Jace had sat on the ottoman. Clary walked over to sit next to her brother when Jace pulled her so she sat on the arm of the chair.

"Jace, this isn't comfy." She got up again, but this time, Jace pulled her onto his lap.

"Will you two get married already?" Jon said, rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up." They both said. Jon just chuckled.

"Okay so as you know, when we went to Paris, I got gifts." Clary adjusted on Jace's lap, making it very hard for Jace not to moan. Hey, he was still a hormonal 18 year-old.

"Whoop whoop!" Izzy said. Jace was almost shocked when Izzy _hadn't_ climbed into Clary's suitcase. After all, Paris equaled shopping, and Izzy was all about that life. Alec just glared at her again. Alec, out of the three other Lightwoods, Alec was probably the one with the most manners. He was brought up as the favorite of Maryse, their mom. Then again, that was before Alec said he was gay, then Maryse kind of just gave up on all her children.

"So," Clary reached into her bag and brought out a fancy looking bottle with the words, 'pour le bonheur' engraved in it.

"For Izzy," she handed it to Izzy, who was literally smiling from ear to ear.

"For Simon." She handed Simon a tightly wrapped Xbox controller with the Eiffel tower engraved in it.

"Sweet!" he was also smiling.

"Magnus, I wasn't sure what to give you, so I just bought you this." Clary pulled out a palate the size of an iPad, completely filled with different colored eye-shadows.

"I will be using this just fine." Magnus did a fake-curtsey, making all the people in the room laugh a little.

"Alec," she tossed him a box completely black.

"What is it?" he shook the box.

"You and Magnus open that later."

"Okay? Thanks..." He looked at Magnus, who was smirking.

Jace leaned close to Clary's ear, "What's in the box?"

Clary leaned back, "Condoms."

Jace burst out laughing.

"Don't tell him," Clary turned her attention back to the bag, "Jon." She threw Jon a bottle of lotion and some tissues. Everyone in the room started laughing pretty hard, except for Jon who didn't get it.

"What do I do with thi- oh." Jon threw a pillow that was sitting next to him at Clary, making everyone laugh harder.

"Revenge awaits, dear sister."

Clary rolled her eyes standing up and stretching, "That's all. Everyone can hang out for like 20 more minutes before you need to get out."

"What about me?" Jace said.

Clary smirked, "Oops, looks like I forgot." She bolted up the stairs.

* * *

"Clary!" Jace ran after her. How dare she forget to get her best friend of 10 years a present.

Clary reached her bedroom door, but not fast enough, she started to close the door before Jace stuck his foot in.

"Really?" Jace pushed open the door with ease, since he was much stronger than Clary

Clary gave up, stepping back, which caused Jace to stumble into her room.

As Jace struggled to stand up, Clary ran to her desk, where she had placed the small box. Jace composed himself quite quickly, just in time to see the item in her hands.

"Unfortunately, I didn't buy this in Paris," Clary began, looking down, "but I thought of you as soon as I saw this." She held out the small white box.

Jace raised his eyebrows, amused, "Condoms? Again?"

Clary gave him a playful glare, "No. Just open it." She tossed him the box which he caught with ease.

Clary searched Jace's face for any emotion as he opened the box, "Y-you can return it, and get something else." She didn't know what to get him in Paris. She didn't want to be the crappy friend that got everyone the same thing, or the friend that just got magnets. So she bought this before hand.

Jace opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a pendant that had the word 'Batman' and it broke off.

"Where's the other half?" Jace asked.

"It's a best friend necklace." Clary pulled the other half out of her shirt, which said 'Robin', "See?"

With that, Jace attacked Clary into a bear-hug, "Thank you so much. I love it." Clary just laughed as they both swayed in each other's embraces.

As they broke apart, the both fell back onto Clary's bed, talking about all the things that had happened over the summer, and what would happen tomorrow, their first day of school.

* * *

Hours had passed by and it was now 9 pm, as Clary and Jace had run through a huge marathon of Avatar in Clary's room. The others had left around six.

"You should probably go home." Clary snuggled into Jace's side.

"Nah."

"Jon might come in here."

"I think he's using his present." They both cracked up.

"no, but seriously, if Mom comes in here and sees you haven't left yet, she might give me a sex talk."

Jace laughed, "Why would she do that?"

"Because," She fiddled with her hands, "I'm me and you're… a hot boy." She said it quickly, but Jace had caught what she said.

Jace didn't answer immediately. He didn't know how to respond, so he went with his usual answer, "Well obviously." He motioned to himself.

"Shut up." She wacked his arm.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Text me when you wake up so we can walk to school together." Jace kissed her on her cheek and scooted off the bed.

"Good night!" she called after him as he quietly shut her door.

_Who calls their best friend hot_, she thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Like always, review please! I will be posting again really shortly. Possibly Saturday. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all those reviews. I know I'm overdue for another chapter so I worked during school to write this. *winks* Your welcome. Enjoy!

Clary POV

Clary dreaded this day more than any other. The first day of school was always the hardest, socially. Not to mention she just came back from an awesome trip which screwed up her sleeping schedule more than usual. Today was the day tons of girls would be wearing their best clothes and expensive makeup. Guys would have fresh haircuts or extreme puberty spurts which suddenly changed them into hotter teenagers. Clary hated it all. It just made everything about her seem so boring. She didn't grow taller, puberty hadn't changed her much, she didn't even buy that many new clothes. The whole idea of the first day of school made High-School Musical look like a legit school. Minus the singing every five minutes.

Jon, her brother ran up behind her and ruffled her head.

"Later munchie." He jogged off into the school.

"Idiot."Clary sighed and pushed open the glass doors of her school. There weren't too many people in it at the moment. Usually, it was crowded to the point where you could smell the breath of the person next to you; not so good if they ate eggs. She whipped out her schedule. She had locker B-32. She scanned Section B of lockers until she tripped and fell over a stuck-out foot. Annoying giggles filled the hallway. "Little tipsy are we, Red?" Clary rolled her eyes. She swiveled around knowing very well who it was. The Bitch Squad-at least that's what we (my friends) call them.. A group of girls who were known for certain things, if you catch the drift. Literally, if you let them come to school wearing nothing, they probably would, and add a bottle of glitter just for the fun of it.

"Nope. Just trying to avoid whatever disease you have." She sighed, standing up.

The group leader, Kaelie, scoffed which made all the other girls scoff. Carbon copies. They all shuffled down the hall in their too-tight-for-circulation clothing. Clary rolling her eyes, turned back around and slammed her face right into a chest. She felt the chest tighten, then relax. This feels… familiar, she thought.

"You can feel me some other time, Fray." Clarys face reddened as Jace gently pushed Clary away by the shoulders. As soon as Jace's hands touched her shoulders, she felt a tingly feeling all the way down both arms. She must've been blushing because when she looked up, Jace was smirking.

"No thanks I think I've felt enough." She carefully peeled his hands off, her hands becoming numb. This wasn't like her…

Clary made a show of swinging her red hair around before stalking away. Then she realized her locker was the one Jace was leaning against, staring at her with amusement.

She laughed. Only me, she thought. "Move." She shoved Jace gently with her shoulder.

"What's your schedule?" Jace rested his arm on the top of the locker, his other arm on the locker next to Clarys, so he was quite literally trapping her. As Clary blushed profusely, she tried multiple times to get her new locker open. Jace was 6 feet something, making him able to tower over Clary pretty easily.

"Uh, here." She handed him the paper from her pocket.

"Hey look. Your taking some senior classes so we're gonna have 3 classes together. Plus lunch."

She smiled at him. "Awesome." She snatched back her paper and folded it back neatly into her pocket. She started emptying her backpack when a girly voice rang down the hall. "Jace!"

"Ugh…" Clary and Jace both sighed at the same time before Clary resumed her process while leaving Jace to tend to one of his attached ex-girlfriends.

"Heeyy, Seelie." Jace rubbed the back of his neck. Clary tried not to giggle. Jace was never one for second hookups, but Seelie just kept coming. Of course they all did, but she was way more persistent. Seelie is also part of the Bull-Shitters. I mean Bitch Squad… who am I kidding.

"Hey it's been a while. Wanna catch up?" Seelie winked at Jace. Clary was now shaking with silent laughter. Jace gave Clary a glare before turning back to Seelie.

"Ye- yea there's this thing, and I uh, gotta go… sign up for…" Jace looked around the hall at all the sign-up sheets, "soccer, so I'll see you around. Bye Clary." Jace waved at Clary before he jogged down the hall, towards Section A, the 12th grade section."See ya." Clary called down the hall. She swung her backpack over her shoulder, shutting her locker only to see Seelie glaring at her.

"What?" Clary internally smiled, _jealous bitch._

Seelie stepped closer to Clary, "Stop playing little miss innocent."

"Whatever do you mean?" Clary batted her eyelashes mockingly, "You never were a loyal person." She then smirked and walked towards her first class, leaving a death-glaring Seelie.

* * *

Clary POV

"Is it me or did get rounder?" I laughed with Izzy.

"I know right? You'd think he would stop eating junk once he isn't able to easily get out of his car." We both laughed again.

"Boo." A hand was placed onto our shoulders.

Izzy looked over her shoulder, "You suck at scaring people."

I turned around and smiled, "Hey Maia." Maia moved to New York about a year ago. We hit it off almost instantly. She had said something about her family was the cause of her move, but I wasn't much into prying. "Wassup guys?! I haven't seen you since forever." She gave us both a hug.

"We're gonna be late" Izzy pulled her phone out and continued walking. That was our signal to follow her.

Izzy looked flawless as always. Her black hair was perfectly brushed down her back, almost reaching her elbows. She wore black heeled converses white short shorts, a plain black crop top, and one netted glove on one hand. She was no doubt the fashion queen of the school.

"So what's been going on with you?" Maia bumped shoulders with me, both of us lazily heading towards our next classes.

"Not much. I went to Paris over the summer with my mom. I'll invite you over some time to give you your gift. What about you?"

Maia smiled at the mention of a gift, "Gift? And not much happened. My brother being a dick as always. Though I did see this cute guy the other day at one of my brother's soccer practices."

"Was it me?" I knew exactly who it was. "Simon!" Maia tackled him into a hug, while Izzy raised her head from her phone at the presence of him.

He laughed, "Hi Maia. Clary, Izzy?" He held his hands open for a hug. Izzy rolled her eyes and gave him a hug that lasted longer than friends usually hug. Those two weren't dating but they wanted to so bad. Everyone knew it, except for them. Cue the eye rolls.

Simon was more handsome now that I can see him better. Yesterday was basically a blur of events from the jet lag I'm experiencing. Simon is yet another one of my best friends. Simon's hair was miraculously the same color as his eyes-hazelnut. He was wearing a gamer shirt with 'Ender man' on the front. His jeans actually matched with his red vans. Congratulations Simon, you have officially graduated from 'how to dress' school.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't call or anything!" I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Sorry!" Simon shielded his face. I laughed a little, still a little boy at heart. Simon headed off with Izzy somewhere on the way so Maia and I just headed towards our respective 3rd period class.

"This is my stop." I gave a fake curtsy to Maia, pinching the ends of her shirt. "Thank you, my lady." I said in an old British accent.

Maia laughed, "No problem. But seriously, no fair. You're a junior and you get to spend a whole hour with these seniors." Maia peeked through the door, eyeing the room appreciatively. A group of boys were tossing a football across the room while the girls all watched them since the supervisor wasn't in yet. I looked towards the far wall where a tall boy with sleek black hair and black eyes bore into me. Sebastian. He caught sight of me staring and I knew my face was on fire right then but something took over and I couldn't look away. He smiled, which made my stomach squeeze. I returned the smile. Then there was the 2% that actually did something productive. I had to say myself, some of these seniors were hot.

"Yup. Only more of a reason to hide in a hole." I looked Maia up and down. She looked way hot in her gray flow half-shirt and her high-rise navy blue short shorts. And let's not forget her black combat boots. I felt so plain next to her in gray vans, a white tee with a laced back and skinny jeans. How much more plain can you go?

"See ya." I walked into the class finding a seat at the way back. Maybe no one will notice me… With red hair like this, sike!

* * *

In the end, Jace never showed up for Study period but nobody seemed to notice as half the class left mid-period. And just like that, it was lunch. Do you ever have that feeling at the end of the last class, and your stomach is just like, _feed me now_.

My stomach was urging me toward the lunch line so I didn't even have time to drop off my books. I spotted Simon in line chatting with Izzy. I headed over to them.

"Hiya."

"Oh. Hey you." Izzy turned to me.

"Iz, can I talk to you for a minute.?" She just looked at me like I saved her from eternal humiliation.

"Um sure. Simon, save our spots." He saluted us, which earned him not only one, but two eye-rolls. I dragged Izzy off to the side by the hand, next to some near-by vacant tables.

"Thank god. I was getting nervous! What do I even say to him? Do I look okay? Oh my god, I forgot to re-brush my hair again. Does it look oka-" She began to play with her hair feverishly.

"Iz."

"Yea?"

"Shut it. You look fine, for one, and two, Simon likes you to hell and back."

"I doubt it." She then went back to the line, where Maia had apparently joined the party.

"I found him." Not even a hi… this girl.

"You mean the one you mentioned briefly earlier?"

"Yea."

"Where?" I looked around the cafeteria. Besides the few tens of people infront of us, it wasn't too crowded yet. Then again, people were filing in like crazy.

"Not here, on the field. I passed by him on the way from Cheer #1." She was brushing her long brown hair with her fingers.

"Oo, I heard gyms and hims. Favorite combo when together." She was avoiding my annoyed gaze. Was this girl not just talking to her crush? Isabelle Lightwood will forever be a mystery.

"Yes. Will you come with me?" She gave Izzy the puppy dog eyes. I let those two discuss their predicament. It was almost my turn to order anyway.

"Simon, your running out of time. Each passing day is another you lost with her you know." I talked while he ordered his food.

"Hey," he jabbed my shoulder with his finger, "you can't play matchmaker like that. Have you dated anyone?" I blushed. That's not the point. Even I can see that he and Izzy have this thing. I'm don't even have to play matchmaker.

I grabbed my tray from the lady after I placed my order of tacos. After I grabbed an apple from the fruits basket, I turned to Simon and looked straight through his glasses, right into his hazel-nut eyes, "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"I thought so too." Jace was standing next to us in line, holding a bag of Wendy's and slurping a smoothie like nothing.

" Do not just tell me you skipped 3rd period on the first day of school to get food." I scolded him.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm… sorry?"

"Your unbelievable." I began walking towards a vacant table near the bay-view window, knowing they would follow before I remembered my two other friends deeply engrossed in conversation.

"Uh, guys? You coming?" I looked at Maia and Izzy, who just shared a look.

"Actually," Maia broke eye-contact as she spoke.

"We, uh, were going to check out the new field." She nodded her head as she spoke.

Jace coughed, "You mean boys?"

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

"See ya!" They waved and eagerly headed towards the bathroom where they were undoubtedly getting ready to 'check out the field'.

I turned my gaze back to Simon who was looking at Jace curiously.

"Uh, Si?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"I still don't get how you magically appear places. You, no offense, don't look light-weight yet you walk around like a cat-silent as hell." He muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"Not important." Jace turned to face me completely, "Clary, can I talk to you? Alone?" I placed my tray on the table.

"Uh . . ." I didn't want to leave Simon all alone. What friend would I be?

"Its fine," he said, pushing his glasses up. "I'll just go watch Izzy and Maia. Make sure they don't faint or anything from douche-bags who call themselves people." He laughed nervously.

I could tell he didn't really want to go. I gave him a grateful look, "Call of Duty marathon soon?"

He seemed to lighten up, "Sure. But no tonsil tennis while I'm gone you two." He pointed between me and Jace.

Being me, I just blushed profusely, but Jace had to say, "I'll leave some smooches for you darling."

"Thanks honey-pie." Simon wiggled his fingers mockingly.

"See you, Si." I waved at Simon as he dumped his barely touched food into the trash before he exited the cafeteria.

I looked at Jace, who held up the Wendy's bag. Rolling my eyes, I tossed my untouched food into the trash before linking my arm with his, allowing him to lead me outside.

"Come on, Red."

* * *

Jace POV

I dragged Clary to the side of the building near a parking lot, where the maple tree was. Out of the whole school, this one disfigured tree had to be my favorite spot. It was quiet and secluded during the lunch hour period.

I pulled her under the tree, ducking at the really low branches. Another reason why I liked this tree-it was basically a dome. The sun's rays managed to shine through the leaves cracks, making Clary's hair shine like fire. I sat with my back against the tree, Clary laid across my legs looking up. It was strange how innocently pretty she was. Unlike the girls I went out with, she didn't try to be anything she wasn't. She had a fiery temper that went with her hair; she wasn't just a 'whatever you say' girl.

"What? Is there a bug in my hair?" She looked at me. If she wasn't so short, her emerald green eyes would be intimidating.

I laughed, "No."

"Okay… so why'd you drag me out here?"

"What? You don't want to eat lunch with your best friend of all time? I must say, Im hurt." I clutch my chest.

She laughed, "Your dramatic, did you know that?"

"Clary stop! You wound my throbbing heart." I tugged at my shirt.

She laughed again and hit my chest. "Stop it. But seriously, why'd you bring me here?" She moved around so that she was straddling my lap. Doees she not know what this does to a highschool boy? I looked at her face; innocently looking at me curiously.

I didn't even realize my hands went to her hips, but I didn't move them either; she didn't seem to notice or care. I hit my head against the tree's trunk when I leaned back a little, groaning in the process.

"Am I too heavy?" She began to get up.

"No!" real smooth Jace, "I mean, no. your fine."

She just smiled before settling right back into her compromising position. I shook it off and began to tell her exactly why I brought her hear.

"Clary, this is it! Well for me, at least. It's senior year."

She laughed and ruffled my hair, "I know! Look at you, Goldilocks."

I smirked, "I know, my hair is worth gold." That earned me a smack upside the head.

"Be serious for two seconds." She leaned her head against my chest. "After this, you're gonna be gone." She nuzzled into me. This felt good in so many ways. She smelt like vanilla and fresh air.

"You have Jonathon." I said it kind of like a question. We both looked at each other, "Nah." We said at the same time.

"Oh, here." I opened the bag of Wendy's, grabbing her milkshake that I had bought. I grabbed my own. "To a new year." We clinked our drinks before we actually drank them. I couldn't help but watch her lips as she drank. Here she was, my best friend, normally drinking a milkshake and enjoying the clouds, while I sat here, and looked at her soft, pink lips. She didn't even need chap-stick.

"So there is something on my face. Where is it?"

I looked back up to her eyes which were watching me intently. I couldn't even stop myself from wiping the pink mustache she had given herself with my thumb.

"Now your back to your pretty little self." I smirked confidently-mostly for my own reassurance. I can't exactly like my best friend like that. It's against the code.

Clary blushed. But instead of thanking me for complimenting her, she muttered, "I'm not that little." Can you believe this girl?

"Can I have the fries?" She scooted off my lap enough so she was on the grass, but our legs were still very much in contact. I internally shouted at her to scoot closer but that wasn't happening.

"Uh here." I handed her the food. Our fingers touched but I swear it was different this time. I don't know what it was, but I can definitely tell you, the last 500 times we held hands, it was nothing like that.

Clary looked at her phone's clock, "I should go. I need to get to the library before class."

I chuckled, "You juniors are overachievers."

She did the unexpected. She leaned in and kissed my cheek before standing up, "And you seniors are drama queens. See ya, Blondie." She grabbed her backpack, careful not to drop her food or drink, and jogged back to the building.

Once she was out of sight, I rubbed the side of my cheek which was tingling like I just lit it on fire.

What…. The hell.

* * *

Hi! I wanna say there will be a schedule for this story. BUT, my school is the exact replica of hell. Soo, I will be posting at least once every two weeks unless I say otherwise. Anyways, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know. I've been procrastinating 100%. Here's an apology chapter. Kinda.

* * *

Jace POV

It's been 7 weeks since the start of school and I'm literally going crazy. Whose idea was it to dump a shit-load of work on the seniors? I held up the book we were reading in English class that was due on Monday as the six of us walked to Taki's, a local diner.

"Have they ever considered getting us some books of this century?" Jon was holding his copy of the book like some disease.

Simon shook his head, "The book's not that long. What is it? Like, eighty pages?"

"Yea. But it's Friday."

Clary, Simon and Izzy were walking in front of Alec, Jon and I.

"Don't worry. All your sluts will still be lined up." Clary smirked at me as everyone snickered.

"Duh! I mean look at me." I motioned at my face.

The place was pretty packed for three in the afternoon. We all headed to our normal table at the back. We kind of owned that spot since we were here pretty often. I slid in after Clary, with Jon on my left; Izzy, Simon and Alec sat across from us.

"I could really go for some burger and fries." Clary said, pulling out her phone. Normal teens would have been texting or checking their social media. Nope, Clary was playing Crossy Roads.

"Sooo," Jon looked at Alec and I, "basketball is starting the week after Halloween. You guys are trying out, right?" We both nodded.

"Hey! Maybe I wanna try out." Simon pushed up his glasses. We all looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"Simon… we love you dude but… no offense or anything… you won't make the team, obviously."

"I could make the team if I wanted!"

"Have you ever even played a sport? Like for a team?" Alec raised his eyebrows.

"When I was four, I pl- " I raised my hand up to his face, "Stop right there. You haven't played sports for about 12 years. You won't make it."

"I know…" he mumbled sinking into the booths cushioning.

"Ooh! Jon, thanks for reminding me!" Izzy clapped her hands smiling.

"What did I d-"

Izzy interrupted him, "So Halloween is the week after next. We should do something."

"Like a party?" Clary momentarily looked up from her phone.

"No. That's too mainstream. How about a haunted house?" That mischievous look on her face gave me chills.

"That could be cool." Simon nodded his head.

At that moment, the waitress walked over to our table getting our drink orders. When she returned, she set down the tray of drinks in front of me and walked away but not before winking. Under my drink was a piece of paper with _Lexi _written on it and a phone number.

I tuned back into the conversation.

"Alec come on! The house sure as hell is big enough."

"Yea but-"

"You aren't my boss. I'm doing the haunted house thing." And with that, she turned purposefully toward Simon and struck out a conversation on who-knows-what.

Jon and Alec started a conversation that I wasn't to interested in so I turned to Clary.

"Any weekend plans?" She turned to look at me while shoving her phone back into her jacket pocket, sitting so that one leg was dangling off the seat while sitting on the other one.

"Nope. You?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about getting a Red Box movie or something..."

Locking eyes, we both smiled and said, "Big Hero Six."

"Make room for me on your couch on Saturday."

I pretending to think about it, "I don't know. I mean, I wasn't really going to invite anyone but…"

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Fine. For once I won't be a free loader. I'll bring food or something." Smirking I replied, "Food or something?"

"Shut up."

Turning her head so she faced me, she said "Hey, what do you think about Izzy's haunted house idea?"

I was reading her emotions, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "I'm all for it. Anything un-educational at this point is okay we me."

"Right?"

"So Clary," Izzy rested her head on the knuckles of her hand. I knew where this was going.

"We should coordinate our outfits." She said, her eyes shining.

I saw Izzy looking at me expectantly like I knew what she was thinking but I just rolled my eyes, and then stared out the window. Watching New York literally wiz by was weird. I guess when I think about it, Clary makes me sit down and enjoy things. I put one hand over her shoulder and pulled her closer. I felt the back of my neck heat up. I don't know why. Clary and I used to do this all the time. I remember when we were even allowed to have sleepovers together. It was the summer of 5th grade when everything basically shifted.

* * *

11 year old Jace

"Get out!" I yelled at Alec and Izzy as they tried to sneak in on me and Clary's movie night. From the corner of my eye, I could see Clary trying to un-pause the movie.

"Don't even think about it Red." I pointed at her.

"Dad said we could come in here." Izzy stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah." Alec folded his arms.

I held up the DVD case of the Lion King "What part of movie-for-two do you not understand?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "It means movie for two dollars, not movie for two people."

"Ugh! Rob!" I stormed off towards Robert's office room near the back of the house.

"In here, Jace." I never called Robert dad because he wasn't. My real parents had died at 6 or so…

"Why'd you send them out there? Clary and I always have our movies and sleepovers alone." I emphasized alone.

Robert sighed and rubbed his eyes, swiveling around in his office chair, "Come 'ere." I walked closer to his desk.

"Don't you think its weird having a girl as your best friend?"

"No." I answered with a straight face.

"Okay… Well, there comes a time in life when people get older, they can't do certain things. For example, have 'slumber parties' with the opposite gender." I rolled my eyes, "It's not a slumber party. Those are for girls like Izzy. Me and Clary are just watching a movie and playing Mario Kart all night."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What is there to get?"

Robert sighed, "Go talk to Maryse."

"Fine." I walked out of his office, slightly slamming the door to show that I was mad.

Walking down the hallway, I headed towards the new baby's room.

"Maryse, Rob won't let Clary and I have our own sleepovers… By ourselves… Alone." In the corner sat a newly-pregnant Maryse ordering baby thing online.

"Jace, Clary's a girl. You're a boy." She waited for me to give a response.

"Maryse, I've already established that." I gave her a look.

"It's just not appropriate anymore okay? This is your last sleepover with her." She gave me a stern look. With a softer face, she asked, "Should I get the red or blue blanket?" To which I stormed out of the room.

The rest was kind of a fuzzy memory.

* * *

"Jace." Clary was snapping her figures in front of my face.

"What?" I blinked, my eyes trying to focus. "Jon and I are leaving. Mom just called; said she had something to share."

"K. See ya." Everyone waved as the pair left. As soon as the door shut behind the two, Izzy's face broke into a smirk. So had everyone else.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Izzy smiled.

* * *

Clary POV

"Luke has a business trip to Hawaii." Mom said as we all sat in the living room with the TV on low volume, "And I'm going to an art gallery series in Delaware so I'll be gone for around that long as well."

"Fun! Can I come with?" Jon sat up a bit. I slapped his arm and gave him a look. "Business trip dummy."

"Hey!" He scooted away from me.

Luke chuckled, "Yes and no. yes meaning you could come if you wanted to, and no because Clary would be alone.

"Hey," I said speaking up, "Why can't I come?"

"Cause you just went to Paris." We sat in silence for a while, no one sure what to say next.

"So," Mom said, "you could stay at Isabelle's house for that time."

"Mom, that sounds like a great idea but don't you think I'd get sick of them all after a while?"

"You'll be fine." She said.

"If I end up killing them all it's your fault." And with that I got up off the couch and went to raid the kitchen.

* * *

Third POV

Clary flopped onto her bed in her room, candy wrappers surrounding her. After struggling to grab her phone which was charging on her nightstand, she texted Jace the news.

_C – might be at ur house for 2 weeks. _

Almost instantly, the phone buzzed again. "Well, that was fast." Clary muttered.

_J – really? Awesome. Y?_

_C – parents going away, don't want me home alone… _

_J – is Jon coming too?_

_C – idk yet._

Clary tossed her phone to the other side of the bed. Jace and she usually didn't say hi or bye so neither was expecting anything after that.

Clary sighed and looked around her room which was covered with pictures and drawings. Above and around the window, Christmas lights hung shining one color – white. Deciding she wasn't being productive enough, she grabbed her sketchbook and headed to the roof. The sky was darkening with calming shades of purple, blue, and dark red. At least that's what she saw gazing up in Brooklyn's evening sky. Obviously it was too dark to draw outside so she tossed her book aside and settled for resting outside in the cool September. That was the plan until she felt something on her face.

* * *

Jon POV

J(ace) – hey, I got an idea.

J(on) – no im not buying or giving you anymore condoms.

J(ace) – hey! We all kno u got xtras. ;)

J(on) – ha ha ;| What do u want? I'm in the middle of something.

J(ace) – unless it's a girl, it's unimportant. Let's do a prank.

J(on) – wait. On who, and is this illegal?

J(ace) – calm ur tits. It's a prank on Clary.

J(on) – why?

J(ace) – cuz im bored.

J(on) – …. When do we start?

J(ace) – ;)

* * *

Something to look forward to. . .

So sorry for abandoning this story for a while. I forgot, then I remembered, then I procrastinated. Soo yea. Next one should be longer I think.


End file.
